Out of Summertime
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: AJ's summertime was over, but did that mean her and Punk were too?


AJ sighed throwing the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. Today she was leaving. She was leaving Chicago. She was leaving her summer life. She was leaving her Aunt Casey. But most of all? She was leaving Phil.

AJ had reluctantly joined her quite crazy Aunt Casey in Chicago for the summer while her parents went on a cruise. She didn't want to go on a cruise with her parents, but she didn't want to leave all her friends behind for her last summer there. But she didn't have a choice, so she packed her bags and left for Chicago.

Now with summer over, she wished not to leave. She didn't want to leave Lita, Kaitlyn, Cody, Kofi, Evan, and especially Phil. She'd finally found people she could finally be herself around and she had to leave them. She finally found a boy that wasn't a jerk and she had to leave him.

AJ zipped up her bag when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She turned to be faced with a chest. A chest she'd slept in many times durning this summer. The chest of Phil Brooks. She looked up and smiled at him sadly.

"Hey." He said sitting them down on her bed. She laid her head in his chest and closed her eyes. She was trying to memorize every part of him.

"Hi." She said finally opening her eyes and looking at his face. She moved her eyes up and looked into his eyes. Those eyes were probably what she'd miss most about Phil. His rugged demeanor made him look tough, but if you looked into his eyes, you'd see what he was really feeling. His true emotions. At the moment his eyes looked kind of sad.

"I'm gonna miss you, pocket rocket." He said. AJ smiled at the nickname he'd given her when he first met her.

AJ has just arrived in Chicago the day before and realized she'd forgotten her feminine products. She was borrowing her aunts, but they didn't feel as comfortable as hers, so she was off to buy some of her own. She didn't have her car with her and her aunt was at work so she decided to run to the store. AJ was quite fast. She'd participated in cross country and track at her school back in New Jersey.

She'd always been the fastest and she'd hoped to make it back to her aunts before she returned to work. AJ had her headphones in and she was not paying attention to anything besides her music and her feet hitting the pavement in a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes to take a moment to herself and next thing she knew she was on the ground. She looked up and saw a boy. Well, AJ wouldn't technically call him a boy, but a human of the male species. He smiled at her extended his hand. AJ took it and he hoisted her up.

"Watch where your going, pocket rocket." He said winking at her. AJ laughed and nodded.

"Sorry about that." AJ said beginning to walk away. She felt a hand grip her arm and hold her back. AJ turned and face him confused.

"What's your name?" He asked letting his grip go.

"AJ." She said beginning to walk backwards.

"I'm Phil. I was wondering if maybe we could hangout." He shouted to her retreating figure. AJ laughed at him.

"I don't even know you." She said stopping.

"Well, how about we get to know each other?" He asked smirking. AJ laughed and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see you here. Tonight. 8pm. Don't keep me waiting!" AJ shouted walking into the store.

AJ sadly smiled at Phil as she heard her aunt call here down stairs. She needed to be dropped off at the airport. Phil grabbed her bags and followed her down stairs. Phil was taking her to the airport where they'd say goodbye. AJ reached down stairs to see the rest of the friends she'd made in her short time in Chicago. She wrapped Kaitlyn in a hug first and patted the crying girls blonde hair. Kaitlyn pulled back and smiled at AJ.

"I'm going to miss you, fellow Chickbuster." AJ said smiling at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn giggled at AJ and stepped back so she could say goodbye to everyone else. AJ looked to see who next in line and saw it was none other than, Lita. She smiled at the red headed girl. Both girls were not one for tears.

"See ya soon, squirt." Lita said patting AJ on the back. AJ smiled at her and turned to Cody. He was possibly the sweetest guy ever, besides Phil. He smiled at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Bye Coddles." AJ said winking at him. Cody playfully glared at her, but let her move on. Next was Kofi. He was still grinning, as all way.

"Don't stop smiling, Ace." He said winking at her. AJ giggled and hugged him quickly. Lastly, was Evan.

"Bye, AirBourne." She said sadly. Evan gave her tight hug. Once she said bye to everyone, Phil took her to the airport. The ride their was relatively silent. Probably the most silent the couple had been since they met. Once they arrived at the airport AJ still had a few minutes before her place departed. She turned to Phil and smiled.

"This is it." AJ said shakily. Phil grabbed her hands and swung them in between them.

"It doesn't have to be." Phil said leaning down on one knee. AJ gasped in shock. Phil pulled out a box with a ring in it and looked at her, "AJ. I love you. We've only had a few months together, but I know with what happened in these three months, that we'd have an absolutely lovely marriage. So, AJ, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" AJ shouted. Phil jumped up and wrapped is arms around AJ and pulled her in. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled back placing another one on her lips. He slipped the ring on her finger as her flight was called.

"I love you, Pocket Rocket!" Phil shouted as she walked away. AJ smiled at him.

"I love you too, Punkers!" AJ shouted back at him.


End file.
